


Contenido en un marco

by japiera



Series: Bis [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, color versus forma, kandinsky, reflexiones del sentir del artista
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Cómo comprender a Kandinsky y sus derivados.





	Contenido en un marco

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

Kenma giró sobre sus talones. La galería, no muy grande, contaba solo con cuatro pinturas, cada una en una pared. Se acercó al que tenía frente suyo. El marco era impresionante. Dorado, lleno de recovecos, tallar aquellos detalles tenía su mérito. La tela, por otro lado, no merecía ser contenida en aquel marco. No le veía el arte a trazar meros triángulos, incluso él podría hacerlo.

Keiji jaló una de su manga hacia abajo para recuperar su atención. Con su dedo apuntó a una frase escrita sobre la pared. Kenma siguió ese dedo.

«Un cuadro surge de una necesidad interior».

—Kandinsky lo dijo. Bueno, no exactamente, es un parafraseo.

—¿Esto es Kandinsky?

—No, pero sea quien sea, es evidente que intenta evocarlo.

Las otras telas de la habitación no eran muy diferentes. Cambiaban los colores y la disposición de las figuras geométricas, nada más. Pero los marcos eran elegantes, todos majestuosos. Kenma habría preferido lienzos en blanco, para admirar solo los marcos.

—En aquella etapa Kandinsky estaba obsesionado con la idea de liberar al color de la forma. Para él las formas más abstractas, que son las geométricas, poseían un sonido interno. El color, con su propio significado, modulaba el sonido interno subyacente en cada figura.

—¿Sonido interno?

—Oh, sí. Le encantaba la música de Wagner. Miremos este otro cuadro, a tu izquierda. Aquellas líneas horizontales negras sobre un fondo blanco, los triángulos amarillos y los círculos azules agrupados sobre las líneas y los espacios que dejan recuerdan a los cuadros musicales de Kandinsky.

—Parece una especie de partitura —concedió Kenma—. ¿Estás diciendo que existe una correlación entre el color, la forma, y una nota musical?

—No digo que _exista_. Kandinsky lo vio así en algún momento.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Keiji?

—¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?

—Akaashi.

—Me llamaste por mi nombre.

Kenma se dirigió hacia el lienzo de la partitura. El marco de madera, pintado en negro y biselado, contrastaba con el blanco crudo predominante del lienzo, resaltando la partitura imaginaria. Los colores azules salpicaban casi toda la obra, interrumpidos por algunos amarillos, y en menor medida de los rojos, que se agrupaban en regiones específicas.

—¿Significaban algún instrumento en concreto?

—Dime _Keiji_ de nuevo.

—Siempre he asemejado los azules a sonidos graves. A menos que se trate de un celeste. Un celeste bien podría ser un arpa.

—De hecho, para Kandinsky los colores azules eran _colores celestiales_ ; en cambio los amarillos, terrenales. El rojo era energía, y lo asociaba generalmente a sonidos bronces.

—Esta pintura no tiene nada de verde.

—El verde es la mezcla de los terrenal con lo celestial. Representa el movimiento de un mundo a otro, sin agresiones. Obviamente, la música no se conforma con ser pasiva.

— _Obviamente_.

«El cuadro de la izquierda definitivamente lo pude haber pintado yo», pensó Kenma cuando se enfrentó a él.

—¿Por qué, si un cuadro surge de una necesidad interior, alguien querría pintar tantas líneas y colores? ¿Qué sentimiento te llevaría a pintar aquello?

—De eso se trata justamente, de liberar el sentimiento de la figura, así como Kandinsky intentó liberar el color de ellas.

—Ahí fallas: te concentras demasiado en el dibujo en sí, en _la figura_ , olvidando que aquello que _no se contiene_ , puede, de todas formas, _interpretarse_ en la figura. Rayas y manchas, que son lo que yo veo aquí, siguen siendo una forma interpretable.

—En tal caso, estás afirmando que el sentir del artista es igual al sentir del espectador.

—Dudo mucho que el artista y yo estemos de acuerdo en la interpretación de esta obra.

—Qué opinas de ella.

—¿Sinceramente? Es feo. Son rayas y manchas.

El último cuadro era enorme, ocupaba casi toda la pared. El marco era ínfimo pero nacarado, y surtía efecto. El lienzo estaba pintado en colores tierras, lleno de círculos interrumpidos por escaleras, muy gris. Se titulaba _Consagración_. Uno de los círculos centrales parecía desprender una luz amarilla, difuminada en sus bordes. Kenma prefería el cuadro de la partitura, pero aquel otro tenía lo suyo.

—Bien, quizá este sí lo entienda. El gris es un color desapasionado e inmóvil. Y el café es una forma de amarillo, pero con gris. El círculo que contiene aquella luz divina intenta recordarle al artista que sí es posible llegar al _bodhisattva_ o lo que sea, y que siga así, pintando sus obras de _kindergarten_ aunque nadie las comprenda. La interpretación externa no puede coartar el sentir artístico. De ahí su título: _Consagración_.

Keiji rio.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—De verdad Akaashi, por qué estamos aquí.

—¿No te da la impresión de que nuestros mundos internos son diferentes?

—No sé qué decirte.

—¿Qué cuadro surgiría de tu interior?

—No lo sé. No sé pintar.

—Pero si supieras.

—En ese caso te pintaría a ti.

—De qué manera.

—De espalda, envuelto en un pañuelo de tela delgada y mala calidad, aquella que se transparenta al primer lavado.

—De qué color es el pañuelo.

—Verde olivo. Corre viento, así que logro vislumbrar una parte de tu espalda baja que no es cubierta por el ondear del pañuelo. Yo también aparezco en el cuadro, mucho más adelante. Te estoy espiando detrás de una ventana abierta a hacia tu ventana. A nuestras casas los separa una calle. Apenas alcanzo a divisar tu perfil. Te miras las manos, que están rosadas. No puedo dejar de mirarte, y la tensión se nota en los nudillos de mis manos, que estrujan las cortinas. Te noto triste, no puedo hacer nada por ti.

—Por qué estoy triste.

—Porque transformo tu tristeza algo subjetivo, encerrado en una forma concreta. En un hombre semidesnudo, envuelto en una tela verde oliva. Los colores no tienen significados por sí mismos, pero yo no entiendo aquello; por consiguiente, no puedo entenderte a ti.

—Es triste no ser comprendido —aceptó Keiji.

—Tú pintaste los cuadros de esta galería, ¿cierto?

—En realidad soy muy bueno dibujando figura humana, pero me gustan más estos que son _rayas y manchas_.

—Siento decir aquello.

—Está bien, sabía que no te gustaría.

—Kandinsky atravesó varias etapas, ¿no? Todos los artistas pasan por etapas.

Kenma dejó la galería después que Keiji. Ya no le gustaban tantos los marcos. El corazón de Akaashi no podía contenerse en trozos de madera. El corazón de Akaashi se derramaba, pero Kenma no estaba seguro aún de qué manera.


End file.
